Will It Ever Happen?
by zanessa4ever1013
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are vary famous. They are married and want kids but troy had an accidend a while ago and are now having a hard time having kids. Will they ever be able to have kids? Find out in this story! TROYELLA I need a co-righter!
1. Trailer

AN this is a trailer to me newest story called Troyella love

AN this is a trailer to me newest story called Will It Ever Happen?. So please give it a chance!

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot and orininal caracters.**

**TRAILER:**

He playes for the LA Lakers

_Shows Troy Bolton shooting a basket._

She is a Victoria seecret modal

_Shows GabriellaMontez/Bolton molding._

They were in love….

_Shows troy and Gabriella kissing._

They were married and wanted kids..

_Shows Gabbie and troy talking.._

They were having a hard time getting pregnant….

_Shows troyella looking at another negitive pregnancy test._

Will it ever happen??

Find out in a new story called Will It Ever Happen. Coming soon to a computer screen near you!!


	2. Chapter 1

Will it ever happen chapter 1

Will it ever happen chapter 1

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the polt and OC.**

**AN: I hope you enjoy the first chapter…..**

At the Bolton houshold…

_**Gabriella Boltons point of view….**_

My husband Troy Bolton was still away and was not coming home for another week. Yah once again he was in LA for the last basketball game of the season. Then once he is home he is home he will be home for one year. We have wanted a family sence the day we were married. The thing is after we were married we found out that Troy had some "Problems" and it would be harder for us to get pregnant. So we did try for about three months…but nothing happened, so we stoped trying because basketball season started again.

We will start trying again soon….i hope. The only reason I could not go with Troy to this game was because I had a moldling show and could not miss it.

In L.A

_**With Troy Bolton….**_

I just got out of pratic I was really tired. The big game was in five days. I really missed Gabriella for the fact I have not seen he in over two weeks. But after this game I have a year off and then thing will get back to normal. I really want to start trying for a family when this season is over. I know for a fact that Gabbie does too.

I decided sence I had some time now that I would call gabbie get all the updates and talk to her a little.

**Troy ** Gabbie

"Hay baby."

"**Hay sweety what is going on at home?"**

"Nothing but I miss you"

" **Well I promise I will be home as soon as I can."**

" Troy are you ok you sound tired?"" Well I just got out of pratic and decided to give you a call."" Oh ok so what you up too?"

" Nothing just a lot of pratic and press comfrences and interviews. What about you?"

" Nothing really I plan on going shopping tomorrow."

" Ok well I better go Ella I have a five o'clock practic tomrrow."" Ok love you buy"

When I hung up I went straight to bed so I could get up in the morning.

With Gabriella

_**Gabbies point of view…**_

When I hung up with Troy I went upstairs got into my PJ and layed in bed. I really wanted troy to come home. I missed him but I knew it was just part of his job. Pluse this was Troys dream job.

Ok so that was the first chapter I know that was short but it was just so you can get to know what is going on in this story. So please tell me what you think.

HELP HELP HELP HELP

I really need help I am going to have a little bit of a hard time righting "sex" and other seans soo if you are intrested and can right that kind of stuff and just in jenrel help me co-wright this story it would REALLY help me a lot! So please let me know because I need help!

Thanks

Zanessa4ever1013 aka Riri


	3. Chapter2

Will It Ever Happen Chapter 2

**Will It Ever Happen Chapter 2**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot a OC**

**HELP HELP HELP HELP**

**I really need help I am going to have a little bit of a hard time righting "sex" and other seans soo if you are intrested and can right that kind of stuff and just in jenrel help me co-wright this story it would REALLY help me a lot! So please let me know because I need help!**

**Thanks**

Chapter 2: The Big Game!

_**With Troy in LA….**_

_**Troys point of view…**_

I was walking into the gym for the last time befor the big game toinght. I was nervous but I knew we would win. " Hay Dude are you ready for tonight?" I heard Chad ask me. Chad has been my best friend sence kindergaren. " Yah of course I am dude." I said answering him honestley. " Cool they are going down tonight!" chad yelled. " Yah they are." I said back.

After an intence three hours of pratic I went out to get some lunch. Chad had to go back to his place so I was alone for lunch today. I thought that subway was a good choice for today.

_**With Gabbie in Mexico **_

_**Gabbies point of view….**_

I was really excited today was Troys big Game then he comes home. The game started in about thirty minitus. I was having sharpay and Taylor over to watch the game. The past five days went by pretty fast for me. Troy and I talked dayily and it was all good.

_The doorbell rings…_

"Hay girls." I said to my two best friends Taylor and Sharpay. " Hay how are you girl?" Taylor asked me. " Great, What about you guys?" I asked bolth of them. " Fine." They answered in unisen. " Cool so you ready to see the guys win the game?" Sharpay asked Taylor and I . " Yah!!" We all screamed at the same time.

After we watched the game which The Lakers had won! The girls went home sence the boys would be getting in early the next morning. I had just gotten off the phone with Troy. He said that his plane had just taken off and he should be home In a good three to four house.

_**With Troy on the plane…**_

_**Troys point of view…**_

I was so happy we won the game. I think that the whole team was. I was also happy because now I was going home to be with Gabbie. " So dude what are you and gabbie going to do tomorrow?" Chad asked me. He was sitting right next to me on the plane. " I am not sure probley just spend the day together why?" I asked back to him. " Just wondering …" chad said. " Yah and then in am month it in our one year wedding aniversie (SP??)" Troy said sounding excited. " I must be exciting for you Troy." Chad said.

_**When Troy got home…..**_

_**Troys point of view….**_

I pulled up into the driveway of my house. The lights In the house were on so I knew either Gabbie forget to turn them off or she I stiiting In the frontroom waiting. Gabbie awalys did this. I wakled into the house and then sure enough Gabbie came running and huged me. " Hay I missed you." I said hugging her back. " I missed you too." Gabbie said and before I could say anything she kissed me. I of course kissed back.

This kiss was one of the kinds that I like because thay awalys turn out being makeout sessions. This one was just turning into one. We walked over to the stairs and then broke the kiss and went upstairs. Once we were in our room the makeout session started again. I ran my fingers through her hair.

_**The Next Day …**_

_**Gabbies point of view…..**_

When I woke up I felt so happy. Why? Well because Troy is back home and I know he is safe. I satrted to stair at Troy while he slept he was really cute. But I was getting board do I decided to wake him up. I kissed troy on the lips and then he woke up a smiled.

About two hours later we were dressed and were eating breckfast. Then the doorbell rang…

**Ok so Who is at the door? Find out next chapter. **

**AN: I need your opinion Should I keep righting my Bolton Brothers story or not? I need to know because it is not doing so good and this story is already doing better. So should I continue?? The me knoe by mailing me or just comment the story! **

**Ok so I thought it would be fun to start some HSM and HSM 2 trivia?**

**So hear is question #1**

**What kind of Golf shoes does troy get to ware? HINT( he asks Sharpay for her opinion on them!)**


	4. Chapter 3

Will It Ever Happen

**Will It Ever Happen **

Chapter 3

TRIVIA:The person who got this right was _risingstarlett_and the answer is italian golf shoes…..

**HELP HELP HELP HELP**

**I really need help I am going to have a little bit of a hard time righting "sex" and other seans soo if you are intrested and can right that kind of stuff and just in jenrel help me co-wright this story it would REALLY help me a lot! So please let me know because I need help!**

**Thanks**

**AN: I need your opinion Should I keep righting my Bolton Brothers story or not? I need to know because it is not doing so good and this story is already doing better. So should I continue?? The me knoe by mailing me or just comment the story!**

DISCLAMER:I own nothing but the plot and OC….

**Anyways on with the story….**

_**Gabriellas point of view….**_

"I will get that." I said as troy continued eating. " Ok…" troy said. I got up and walked to the door. When I opened the door I saw Lucy and Jack Bolton. Troys parents. " Hay what are you doing hear?" I said excited. They lived in florida now so Troy and I don't see them much anymore.

" Well Troys birthday is this week so we thought it was be a good Idea." Lucy said she was like my second mother. " Well you are awalys welcomed hear." I said because I loved Troys parents staying with us. " thanks gabriella where is Troy I thought his flight got in last night?" Jack asked me. " Yah he did come inside he is just eating breakfast." I said wilh they walked in.

" Troy!" I yelled into the kitchen "Yah?" I heard him yell back. "Get out hear and see your parents!" I said and I herd him walk in. " Mom Dad what aree you doing hear?" Troy said as he walked up and hugged bolth of them. " Well it is your birthday this week and we wanted to come visit." Lucy said as troy hugged her.

_**Troys point of view….**_

I was happy to see my parents. But I can't believe that I forgot that my birthday was this week. This Friday to be exact.

" So mom how are things in Florida ?" I asked. " things are great oh and did your brother call you?" my mom asked me. " No but why would he call me?" I asked. My older brothers name is Zachay but we call him Zach and is only older then me by one year. " Well him and Amanda are having a baby isn't that great!" Mom my said excited. I could not believe it either my brother and his wife of three years having a baby…He has my biggest dream now. " Wow that's great." I said trying to stay excited even though I was sad at the same time. " Yah I know and he and amanda are coming out to visit this week also." She said. " Cool and they can stay hear too" Gabbie said.

_**Later that night With Troy and Gabbie in bed….**_

_**Gabbies point of view…..**_

I could tell that Troy was sad or upset but I did not know why. " Troy….Baby what is wrong?" I asked as nice as I could. " Zach seems to have the life right now." He said and then I rembered about how lucy had said that troys brother was having a baby. " Troy is this about your brother having a baby?" I asked. " Yah I guess. Its just we want a family and we are having a hard time with it and my brother and Amanda did not even plan a family and he gets one." Troy said. I could tell that he really wanted a baby and was sad about it. I did not know what to do.

_**An hour later….**_

_**Troys point of view…**_

It was around 12 P.M. I could not sleep. The truth was I was really jelous of my brother. I wanted I baby really bad.I let a few tears slip from my eyes. Befor I knew it I was full out crying…..

Ok so that was chapter three. I am sorry it took so long to come out but this is hard for me to right now. I still REALLY need a co-writer. Just to help me a little bit and I will give you credit. I do not know when I will update again just because I need a 'sex' seen and I really need help writing it. So I will do my best to update but I don't know when I will. I will write one more chapter on Troys brother and his party and the the updating will come more slowley…. I am sorry it will have to be this way but I will solve this all soon!!

Zanessa4ever1013

TRIVIA: Who says : "we were going to do the show until Troy bailed on us?" in HSM 2 (HINT: the person says it right befor I don't dance.)


	5. Chapter 4

Will It Ever Happen Will It Ever Happen? Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I own nothing but orininal stuff….**

**HELP HELP HELP HELP**

**I really need help I am going to have a little bit of a hard time righting "sex" and other seans soo if you are intrested and can right that kind of stuff and just in jenrel help me co-wright this story it would REALLY help me a lot! So please let me know because I need help!**

**Thanks**

**AN: I need your opinion Should I keep righting my Bolton Brothers story or not? I need to know because it is not doing so good and this story is already doing better. So should I continue?? The me knoe by mailing me or just comment the story!**

**Trivia answers: The First to answer was **skittleysweet ** the anwser Zeke Baylor also people who also answered right was…..**XOXzanessaXnileyXOX** .. **LiveInLove**…**_Gizmotroyellalover _**…. **Zacefronrocksmyworld123 and…..Zacefronrocksmyworld123!!

GUYS DO ME A BIG FAVOR A CHECK OUT THE STORY CALLED **Two Worlds Apart **BY zanessaluver14!

**So on with the chapter….**

Troys point of view…

Zach and Amanda should be hear soon. I am still hoping that we don't have to talk about their baby. Zach did know that me and gabbie are having a hard time having a baby so maby he will try not to bring it up. Right?

At an airport with Zach and Amanda…

_**Zachs point of view…**_

" So we agreed that we will not bring up the baby too much?" I said I knew my parents had told troy and Gabbie our news because I saked them to. Why? I knew my parents could tell them better. " Right, I still feel bad for them Zach they want a baby so bad…" Amanda said I could tell that Amanda did really feel bad for them. " Yah so do I but they are going to be the babys godparents so lets hope that, that makes them feel a little bit better about it." I siad

With the Boltons…

_**Gabbies point of view…**_

I still felt bad sence last nights conversation with Troy. I really wanted a baby to….

"Gabbie ?" I heard Troy shout. " Yah what is it Troy?" I yelled back. " My Brothers hear." He said back. " Ok I am coming right now." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Zach its so good to see you." I said giving him and Amanda a hug. " Hay Gabs great to see you again too." Zach said he has awalys been like a big brother to me. " So Zach Amanda Congrads on the baby." I said. I was truly happy for them. " Oh thanks Gabs." Amanda said. " Oh yah we have something to ask bolth of you." Zach said. " Ok well what is it?" Troy said. " Well me and Amanda talked it over and we wanted to know if you would be the babys godparents?" Zach said with a small smile on his face.

_**Troys point of view….**_

When my brother said that I was way happy. " We would love to Zach." I said I was so happy too. " Great" Zach said. " So when are you due Amanda?" Gabbie asked her " Oh I am due May 17." Amanda responded. " Wow that's great you must be really excited." I said.

About an hour later Gabriella and Amanda went out to have some girl time and me and Zach were playing basketball.

With Gabriella and Amanda…

_**Amands point of view….**_

" So how have you and Troy been doing?" I asked Gabriella. " Pretty good I guess it is just hard I guess." Gabriella said. I did not really understand what she ment by that at all. " What do you mean Gabz?" I asked concerned. " Well its just that Troy travles a lot and well now I know that things will get better." Gabbie said I was really happy that is what she ment.

" So Gabz what would you think of me and Zach moveing here?" I asked wanting to know what she would think. " That would be amazing then we could hang out more." Gabriella said. Me and gabz have been friends sence her and Troy started dateing back in their first year of High School. " Well then what would you say if I said that Zach and I are moving hear?" I asked wating for her reaction. " I waould have to say OMG and scream really loud." Gabbie said.

" Well then me and Zach are moving hear." I said waiting for Gabbies high picthed scream. Gabriella finally let out that high piched scream I was wating for.

With Troy and Zach…

_**Zachs point of view….**_

" So Troy me and Amanda have been talking about moving out hear what do you think?" I asked him. " I think it is a great idea then we would be closer to eachother." Troy said. " Cool because we are moving in down the street in the three weeks." I said happy because I got to be close to my family. " That is great I will help you move in then." Troy said to me.

" Ok sounds good… and thanks Troy." I said. " Cool so you excited about the baby Zach?" Troy said finally truly being happy for Zach. "Yah I am so excited… But we don't have to talk abot it if you don't want to Troy." I said not wanting to make him upset. "No it is tottly cool. I am really happy for you and I want to talk about it I mean this is going to be my neice or nefew right?" Troy said. " Ok but if you don't ever want to talk about it let me know and we will stop. OK?" I said.

_**In the Bolotens house….**_

_**Troys moms(Lucy) point of view….**_

" Jack?" I said as he turned to me. " What is it lucy?" Jack said looking at me. " What should we get Troy for his birthday?" I asked. " Well I was thinking maby to send him and Gabbie away on like a vacation. What do you think of that Lucy?" Jack said " I think that is a great idea. But where would they want to go?" I asked not really sure were to send them.

"We could send them to hawii Troy has awalys wanted to go their." Jack said. " No they went their o their honeymoon." I said rembering that. " What about we send them to Jamica?" I said proud of thinking of it. " that sound like a great idea Lucy." Jack said.

_**That Friday (troys birthday) **_

_**Gabriellas point of view….**_

It was early in the morning and every Friday I could at this time I would call my mom. So that is what I am going to do befor I wank troy up.

Mr.& Mrs montez ** boald **Gabbie _itlac __**( trabnslations will be at the end of the chapter.)**_

"** ¿Hola**? "

_" Hola mommy"_

" **hello" del gabbie del oh**;

" _¿Hola mamá cómo es el hacer tú y del papá_? "

" **¿Bueno cuáles son tú hasta gabbie del hoy**? "

" _Nada realmente apenas que tiene fiesta de cumpleaños de Troys tonight."_

" **El Oh es hoy cumpleaños de Troys. Decirte que dije birhtday**." feliz;

" _La autorización i mama. ¿tan cómo está el papá?_ "

" **¿Bueno tú tienen gusto de hablar con él?** "

" _Quisiera sí hablar con him_."

_**" **_**La autorización lo oye is**."

" _¿Hola papá cómo estás?_ "

**" ¿Bueno cómo estás princesa? "**

_" Estoy haciendo great."_

" **¿Cómo Troy está haciendo?** "

" _Grande su más viejo hermano está teniendo un baby_."

" **¿Eso es grande es tú y todavía el intentar troy para un bebé?** "

" _Papá de Yah nosotros are_."

" **El pozo de la AUTORIZACIÓN que mejoro te dejó ir el amor you." del gabbie i;**

" _Amor aceptable tú y mama bye_."

" **Adiós princess**."

End of conversation

**Ok so that is the end of chapter 4. The next chapter will be longer I hope and I still do need a co-righter but if nobody I will still be able to move on with the story. BUT you will have to deal with it not being vary good. **

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_**"Hello?" **_

_**"Hello mommy"**_

_**"oh gabbie hello" **_

_**"Hi mom how are you and daddy doing?"**_

_**" Good what are you up to today gabbie?" **_

_**" Nothing really just having Troys birthday party tonight."**_

_**" Oh today is Troys birthday. Tell him i said happy birhtday." **_

_**" Ok i will mommy. so how is daddy?" **_

_**"Good would you like to talk to him?"**_

_**" Yes i would like to talk to him." **_

_**" Ok hear he is." **_

_**" Hi daddy how are you?"**_

_**"Good how are you princess?"**_

_**" I am doing great." **_

_**" How is Troy doing?"**_

_**" Great his older brother is having a baby." **_

_**" Thats great are you and troy still trying for a baby?"**_

_**"Yah daddy we are." **_

_**" OK well i better let you go gabbie i love you."**_

_**" Ok love you and mommy bye."**_

_**"Bye princess."**_

**TRIVIA: what color is Ryans first hat. (HSM1)**

**NEXT CHAP:**

**Troys birthaday party.**

**Chad taylor sharpay ryan jason and kilse come into the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

Will it ever Happen

**Will it ever Happen? Chapter 5**

**AN: OMG I am sooo sorryyy guyyys! I have not updated my stories in like almost a month! I Hope u don't hate me!! But I am having a wrighters bolck! It is soooo horrible but I will so my best! I Feel bad that I have not updated! I know that I have been updating my other stories but today I will finish typing this one and post it! I Hope you understand! But one thing I am NOT so happy about… I have not gotten 1 review for last chapter! That really shocked me!! But anyways you probley want me to stop and typ the chapter! So hear I go……**

**Discalmer: I own nothing but original stuff! **

**Chapter 5 started on Sautday May24 , 2008 AT 7:40 PM**

_**Gabriellas point of view….**_

I just hung up the phone and decided that I should wake up the Birthday boy Troy. So I started kissing his lips and wonce he started to returne the kiss I craled on top of him. After about the minitus of hot kissing he fianley pulled back.

" Good morning." Troy said after he pulled buck. " Good morning to you to birthday boy." I siad as I kissed his neck softley. " thank you." He said as I stopped kissing his neck. " So are you read for your party?" I asked him laying my head on his chest.

" yah I am did you call your mom?" Troy asked me. " Yah I did and she and my dad say happy birthday"I said as I looked up at him. " Cool." He said as I placed a kiss on his bare chest. " I love you Troy…." I wispered. " I love you too…" he wispered back.

_**Troys point of view….**_

" Gabbie?" I was going to ask her something. " Yah troy what is it baby?" She asked me. " Well I was just wondering if maby…maby…. We could start trying for a baby again?" I asked I really wanted to start trying again. " Of course we can Troy you know I want this just as much as youdo." She said pecking me on the lips.

**three Months later…….(Really sorry for a time skip but it needed to be done)it is june 13…..**

_**Troy point of view…..**_

It has been three months sence I had asked Gabbie if we could start trying for a baby again. But sadley the past 3 pregnancy tests we took all cam eout nevitive. I was really starting to loose hope. I could tell Gabbie was too. But we peomised eachother the night we started trying that we would stay strong and not give up hope.

So as of right now I am staying as strong as I can for Gabbie. Because I love her so much. I know she wants to be a mom so bad and I feel the same way. The thing is that me and Gabbie had awalys plans to have many kids. But now we are just praying that we can get one in our lives. Right now me and Gabbie are waithing for the results of the latest prgencey test.

" How long has it been Gabbie?" I asked getting anoyed of vaiting. " Troy I know you are anoyed and tired of waiting but I am too and we still have ten minitus left." Gabbie said she was a little anoyed too.

_**Gabbies point of view…..**_

Right now I was praying that I was pregnant! I am sick and tired of trying and then waiting to find a negitive test! All I wanted was for me and troy to be happy! Now I was also really worried that if the test was not positive than Troy would have another crappy June 15 which is father day! I just want him to be happy for once !

What I had planned is that if this test is positive I would tell troy it was negitive. Rigth now you are probley like what why would you do that. Well the plane is to tell him on fathers day. But first I need I positive test.

" Times up" Troy said nodding his head tord the bathroom . I got up and went into the bathroom . " Ok I am going!" I said speed walking into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me. I awalys did this so that if it was negitive I had a miniut to myself. I walked over to the counter and looked and the test. The I picked it up closed my eyes and turned it over.

When I opened my eyes I looked down at the test. My face broke into a smile. On the test their was one word_…positive….._ As soon as I saw the positive I started crying. Then I heard a knock on the door. " Baby are you ok in their?" I heard Troy say. Then I started to put my plan into action. " No I am not Troy" I said crying. Then Troy opened the door and I put the test in my pocket.

" Baby what did it say?" Troy asked with a weird wondering look on his face. " Sorry Troy but its negitive." I said as I put a fake frown on my face. Troy looked down and looked sad . I then started feeling bad that I was lieing to him. But the good thing is that I onley have to keep it from him for like a day and I half. That is not to bad.

" Hay I gusse it just isnt our time to be parents right?" Troy asked me. This is what he did every time a test came out negitive. It is what got our minds off it.

_**Later that night…**_

_**Troys point of view…**_

It is around ten at night. Gabbie is asleep. I am really upset I would awalys stay strong for gabbie but at night after she falls asleep I just let myself cry. But now I am really sad because the day after tomorrow is fathers day….. That is a day that all husbands are supposed to love but I can't … I usullay just tell gabbie to go visit her dad and I stay back and let myself cry a little and think about my childhood. Now the tears that were at the rims of my eyes finally started to pour down my cheaks….

**June 15 fathers day 7:00 Am**

**Gabbies point of view….**

I woke up earky and called my dad then I would call the boltons and talk to them before I woke up troy.

**Gabbie **dad

Hello?

**Daddy?**

Oh hay princess.

**Hay I was just calling to wish you a happy fathers day and say I would see you at the boltons at 10 ok?**

Of course but princess I gotta go your mom is calling me.

We said out good byes and I thwn hung up and called lucy.

**Gabbie **lucy

Hello?

**Hay Lucy its gabby.**

Oh hi Gabbie are you and troy still coming over today?

**Yah but that is why I called I just wanted to let you know that troy and I will be a little late.**

Ok bye Gabbie.

After wr hung up I looked over at troy. The I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and then I pulled back. " Moringing." Troy said " Morning Baby.." I said " So remind me why we are going to my parents house today." Troy said as I explaned it to him again. " Troy If you go downstairs there is something for you on the counter." I said this was all part of my plan. " Okk I will be back then." Troy said as he walked down the stairs. I just sat their wating for him to come back up super happy.

**Downstairs…….**

**Troys point of view….**

I walked stairs and then on the counter I say a box it also had a letter attached to it that said my name on it. The letter said in Gabbie Amazing handwrighting…..

_Troy,_

_I really hope you are not mad at me when you find out what is in the box. But once you do then come back upstairs and I will explain everything to you. Remember that I love you like crazy._

_Gabbie xoxox _

After I read the leter I looked at the box and took the lid off I saw a red baby onesy that said daddies number 1 player with a bunch on little basketballs all over it. I picked it up and I the botton of the box I say another note that said……

_Daddy don't worry I will be here soon………_

I then droped the onzey back in the box and ran back upstairs and see a giggleing Gabbie. I ran over to her and kissed her. She pulled back and I rested my forhead on hers. "You are pregnant and you did not tell me!" I said laughing as I sat down in the bed and pulled her on top of me. " well yah I guess so….." She said looking at me. " why didn't you tell me?" I asked. " Cuz I wanted to tell you on fathers day?" She said incionly.

" Well you know that you just made me the happiest man alive?" I said I was sooo happy that I could not even put it into words. " well good because that is what I was aming for." She said smiling at me. " So when did you find out?" I asked kind of curious. " Would you be mad at me if I said that I have knew sence the day we took the test." She said as I looked at her shocked. " you are kidding me right! Is that why you were crying?" I asked finally putting two and two together. " Yah that was it and you had no idea how much I was praying for that test to be positive. " She said as I looked into her eyes.

**Gabbies point of view…**

About 30 minitus later it was now 10:30 . Yes me and troy were late to his parents house and we were just getting ready because, troy would not stop kissing my stomech for the past 30 minitus. I could tell Troy was really happy about this baby.

**At the boltons house**

**Lucys point of view….**

I am starting to get worried nowTroy and Gabbie are still not here. What worries me is that Gabbie said that they would only be a little bit late. But as of now it had been an hour.

**AN ok so I really hope that this LONG chapter was worth the wait! I promise that something like waiting this long for a chapter will NEVER I maen NEVER happen again. I am sorry that it did in the first place. But now I only have about a week of school left and I have a long weekend soooo that means that I will have time to make another one. **

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Troyella arive at the boltons…..**

**They tell their parents their news…**

**They meet up with their friends…**

**And they tell their friends their news!!**

**Chapter completed May 24, 2008 at 9:29 PM!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Will it ever happen

**Will it ever happen?? **

**Chapter 6**

**OK so this is coming out pretty fast to me. I hope that this is fast enough for you. The next chapeter of Is it really ment to be is almost complete. I will post it AS soon as it is complete. So injoy this chapter!!**

**DISCLAMER: I owne nothing but original stuff…..**

_**Lucys point of view….**_

As I was getting myself all worried I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it to see Troy and Gabriella. " Hay Sorry we are later mom." Troy said as he hugged me. " Oh that is fine, Gabbie you said a little late not an hour!" I said teasing her. " I know but I did not know that your son would throw a fit about coming today." Gabbie said as she giggled. " Oh Troy did you give Gabbie a hard time?" I said in a serious voice.

" Only a little." Troy said staring at me. " Well come on in Gabbie your parents and jack are in the kitchen." I said " Ok we will be right in." Gabbie said. " Ok." I said well walking in the kitchen.

_**Gabbies point of view…..**_

Once Lucy walked into the kitchen I looked at Troy. " So when do you want to tell them?" I asked troy. "How about after we eat." Troy said " Ok." I said as we started towards the kitchen. When we walked into the kitchin. I went and hugged my dad and troy hugged his. Then I hugged Jack and Troy also hugged my dad.

" So Lucy when is Zach and Amanda going to be here?" I asked noticing that they were not here yet. " Oh they called me this smorning right after you saying that they would also be late with jackson." Lucy said. Oh yah I forgot to tell you that amanda and Zach had a cute baby boy on May 21.Jackson was named after troys dad. Yes troy and our Jacksons godparents. He is so butifule I could not wait till troy and I have one of our own.

**The doorbell rings…..**

Lucy went and got the door and then five minitues later Zach amanda and Jack came in. " Hay Gabbie" Amanda said. " Hay guys whats up?" I asked them. " Nothing sorry we are late but Jack would not crouprate this morning." Zach said. " its cool so lets eat." Troy said.

We were eating I could tell troy was happy to have some news. I was excited to. Troy was soo ready to tell them I could tell he was starting to smile like crazy. I thought it was kind of funny.

**Troys point of view…..**

I could not wait to tell my parents. I was really excited and I they will be too. I looked at gabbie then back a my plate. About ten minitus later we all went into the livingroom and we were all talking. Then Gabbie said… " Ummm me and troy have so news…" she said looking at me. " really well what is it ?" my mom asked." Well I will let Troy tell you sence it is his gift for today…..

**Lucys point of view….**

Right now I am sitting here I think I know what the news is but I am not sure..

**Troys point of view…..**

" Ok so son are you going to tell us what it is?" my dad asked me." Yah I am ummmm.." I said. " well out with it Troy." My mom said. " Ok well…. Gabbie and I are going to be parents in nine months." I said as I pulled Gabbie closer to me and put my hands on her still small stomech.

Then I saw my mom and gabbies mom start crying. My mom came and hugged me. " Mom… I ..can't …breath.." I said as she squesed me tight. My mom then relesed me and my brother gave me a "man hug". Amanda squeled as loud as possible and then baby Jack woke up crying and gabbies parents hugged Gabbie.

**Zachs point of view….**

I could not believe my ears when troy said what he said. I was more then happy for him and Gabbie. I loved my brother and I just hugged him. I was happy that he was getting what he has wanted for the longest time. I could tell that they were bolth vary happy.

What Amanda squealed then Jack started crying I went over to little jack. I picked him up and rocked him back to sleep as everone else kept talking. I then looked at my brother and stared at him. I was thinking about how good of a dad he would be.

**Troys point of view….**

We have all been talking for awhile and then I looked at my brother who was no longer looking at me. I was excited to be a dad soon. I could sure tell that my brother was a great dad. I hope that I am as good as my brother as he was with his son.

After about another hour or so me and Gabbie had to leave because we had to meet up with the gang to celabrate fathers day also. You are probley like why would we celabrate fathers day with the gang. Well Chad and taylor are married and have to kids their oldest son Pat and youngest son Mark. Then Sharpay and Zeak have a little girl Maddie. Also kilesy and Jason are expecting their first in about two months. So we were getting together to celabrate fathers day.

**Gabbies point of view….**

We had just gotten to the Danforths house I knocked on the door and Taylor. " Hay Gabbie Troy come on in." Taylor said wilh letting us in the house. " Hay Taylor how are you?" I said wilh walking in. " Good how about you two?" Taylor asked as we sat on her couch. " We are great right Troy." I said looking at Troy. " Yah just great." Troy said looking around. " Troy if you are looking for Chad he is not here right now he and the kids went to pick up the pizza before everyone gets here." Taylor said knowing that troy was looking for Chad.

" Oh really." Troy said. " Yes he is and he should be back soon." Tay said looking at him. " Ok so when are the gang going to be hear?" I asked Taylor. " Soon." Taylor said.

I felt troy put his hand on my stomech. It felt good when he did that. I looked up at him and simled. He did the same. Then the door opened and Two little boys walked in the door. " Uncle Troy!" Two little boys screamed. " Hay Pat Mark." Troy said. " Hi auntie Gabbie!" They said nicley. " Hay you two." I said hugging bolth of them.

_**Two hours later…..**_

"So Gabbie you said that you guys had some news so what is it ? " Sharpay asked me. " Ok well Troy and I are going to be parent in nine months….." I said looking at troy who was waiting for a reaction.

**Ok so what do you think their reaction will be! I will update soon! NO SILENT READERS!!**


	8. AN REALLY IMPORTANT!

Will It Ever Happen Authors note:

**Will It Ever Happen Authors note:**

**Hayy guys its zanessa4ever1013 with a important AN! I would just like to let you all know that I will be taking a brake from this story! Don't get me rong I love wighting this story, But I just want to get my thoughts stright on this stoy. It is now summer for me so I will have time to be more orignised! **

**I am only taking this brake so that I can get a little ferther on Really Ment To Be and I will aslo be starting a new story called love life. **

**Love Life Discription:**

Troy and Gabriella have a vary strong love life. They have slept together many many many times. Their parents do not really mind because they know they are as safe as it is possible. Troy is nothing but Protective of Gabriella. Also Gabriella loves how Protective Troy is of her. Troy would give his life to gabriella if he had to. So what happens when they are not so careful? And what if they eloped. Would their parents still be supportive??

**So I hope that you will check that out. It should be out by this weekend. I hope that you understand.**

**I will also be taking a brake from the fowlling stories:**

**The Day We Met Zanessa**

**Bolton Brothers**

**Thanks for reading and you will be hearing from me soon!! **


	9. Chapter 7

**Will It Ever Happen?**

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot and OC. But One Day I Will Buy HSM…….lolzzz**

**AN: I have a lot of explaning 2 do don't I? Well I better get started… Here r my reasons…..**

**I went 2 summer camp ALL summer.**

**I had a really bad wrighters block.**

**I started school again.**

**So I am really sorry for the wait and everything but I am just getting back on track. So things r going to get back to normal. Pluse my friends and family have givin me A LOT of confidence on my wrighting so now it will probly be better.**

**Anyways hope u forgive me! ON with the story……………..**

**Recap of end of last Chap……**

"So Gabbie you said that you guys had some news so what is it ? " Sharpay asked me. " Ok well Troy and I are going to be parent in nine months….." I said looking at troy who was waiting for a reaction

**Troyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessa**

**Gabriellas POV…….**

" Oh My God !" Everyone screamed the girls all ran over and hugged me and all the guys patted troy on the back. " Gabbie when did you find out?" Sharpay asked me. " I just found out yesterday." I told them. " I am so happy for you two." Sharpay squeled.

**Troyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessa**

When Troy and I got home we went upstairs and Troy went and got into the shower. I went and laied down on the bed . I ran my fingers across my still vary small stomech. I can not believe this, Me and troy are having a baby together. This is so amazing. I saw troy walk in his pj's on and then he laied down and rapped his arms around me and placed his larger hands on mine that were still on my stomech.

_**Troys POV…………….**_

Gabriella fell asleep a little over an hour ago. It is now nine at night. Yes it is pretty early but I am glad she is getting the sleep because she needs it. I have been spending the past hour just thinking. My life is finally starting to get better but for some reason I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong.

Just when ever something good happens something good happens something bad has to happen then too. I just hope that it is different this time. I am really happy that me and Gabbie are going to have a baby. It is hard to explain how happy I am about it.

**Troyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessa**

The next day……………

_**Gabriellas POV……………….**_

Right now I am in the kitchen eating…again…..I woke up at least twice to eat last night. Then this morning I had horrible morning sickness. Troy well I am just letting him sleep because last night at about two in the morning I sent him on his first food run.

He told me that he did not mind going because he loved me so much, but I still feel bad about it. Then I hear footsetps coming into the kitchen. I looked back to see Troy.

" Baby are you eating again?" Troy asked me. " Yes I am but it is your fault…" I said as I started giggling. " How is it my fault that you are eating?" he said. " You helped put this baby inside me." I said pointging to my silightly swolen belly. Then I spooned up some yorgert and put it in my mouth.

" Yah I guess that I did but it is your fault too." Troy said. As I felt him put his hands on my tummy. " Yah yah yah so what are we doing today?" I asked him. " Nothing as far as I know why?" Troy asked. " Because we have an appointmet for the baby." I said. Troy nodded. " Ok well then I guess we should go get ready then." He said I then nodded and threw the empty yogert contaner away.

**Troyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessa**

"Troy I am nervous." I said as we were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to get called in. I was really nervous. I was scared that the doctor would say that something is wrong with the baby. I would freak if anything was wrong I would take a guess that Troy would to.

**Troyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessa**

The appointmet went really well me and Troy bolth walked out happy and even more excited about this pregnancy. The doctor said that sometime next month the baby should start moving and kicking. **(AN I don't think that they can kick or move that early in fact I know that they can't but I don't care!)** That got Troy really excited. Then in another three months we can find the sex of the baby. That made me and Troy bolth excited.

When Troy and I got home we went and watched a movie. It is super hot outside because it is the middle of June and my doctor said not to spend too much time outside and it was getting late.

**Troyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessatroyellazanessa**

THE NXT DAY …

**Troys POV…..**

Today Gabriella and I are having a pool party with are friends and their kids. It is what we do weekley to keep it touch with eachother.

**Ok so I am saving the pool party for next chap. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and now that I have more ideas for this story updates will come more often. I am going to start next chap now I think so yahh bye till next chap…..**


End file.
